


Prisoner

by EdCardozo333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: Steven is a prisoner, of many things.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Prisoner

A bleeding nose was the least of Steven's problems, the pink fingers that press his cheeks are a better example. One blow, two blows, three blows "Get up" Spinel orders, but Steven does not respond, his eyes stare into the eyes of the pink gem.

Those spirals, Steven would like to get lost in Spinel's eyes, maybe forever. But he would never have that luck, the pink hands descend from Steven's cheeks to his neck, caressing the human's skin, so perfect. White would have loved it. Spinel brings her face close to her prisoner's face. Her prisoner, just her.

Steven's face remains almost inert, like a statue, blood continues to descend through his nose, showing a sign of life. In that room Steven was the only thing alive, now there were only inanimate objects and dead plants "Get up" Spinel orders again, but Steven refuses. However his resistance is almost nil, his fingers only gently touch Spinel's arms.

"I can't"

"You can't or you don't want to?"

Steven turns his head, trying not to see Spinel, but her hands are still firmly on his neck. Steven doesn't look at her, but he knows she continues to stare at him. A roar comes out of Steven's stomach, he tries to ignore it, but his organs scramble "You need to eat" Spinel mentions, Steven nods, but he makes no effort to move.

"What do you want?"

"I want you"

Spinel lies next to Steven, her hands continue down his body, perching on Steven's abdomen. He no longer tries to even look away from her, the pink gem then opens her mouth, but she doesn't let go any word, but she puts her lips on the lips of the hybrid.

There is no resistance. Why should there be resistance from the prisoner? The breath, the heat, everything escapes from Steven, everything is released towards the kiss with Spinel. Small sounds come from the union of the two of them, the union of their tongues, the union of their breaths, the union of their whole being, of their identities. It's hard to tell him from her, and her from him.

When Spinel tries to separate Steven's hands press against her, clinging to the arms of the gem. But he separates shortly after, Steven needs to breathe and fatigue makes him feel heavy. The head of the hybrid rests on the chest of Spinel, touching the heart-shaped crystalline surface.

"I want you to live, Steven"

There is no response from Steven, but Spinel's arms stretch around his body, and the pink gem knows he's alive. Steven is only seeing his own reflection in Spinel's gem.

"I don't want you to drift away"

Steven's words are the last words in that room, on that day. Spinel remains with him, there are many ways to be a prisoner.

"I love you Steven"

"I love you Spinel"


End file.
